Amor de toilette
by akasha-bennington
Summary: ¿Por qué todos los chicos van en masa al retrete? Levi no parará hasta averiguarlo. [Crack, Levi centric, Grupal, multipairing]


Traigo este fic que escribí para el intercambio navideño. Es una idea que tenía rondándome hace tiempo y que al final adapté para el intercambio. Es muy chorra y muy absurdo pero aún así espero que os resulte divertido.

**Personajes:** Levi, grupal (Erwin, Hanji, Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Jean, Sasha…)

**Pareja:** Multipairing

**Rating:** PG-13, T

**Género:** Humor, romance

**Palabras:** 6311

**Advertencias:** vocabulario vulgar, mención de yaoi/yuri/het

**Resumen:** ¿Por qué todos los chicos van en masa al retrete? Levi no parará hasta averiguarlo.

**Notas:** escrito para el intercambio navideño de snk_esp (regalo para melo_chan_uk). Es un fic grupal con Levi de protagonista, no especifico la pareja final porque arruinaría la trama del fic XDDD.

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es de Isayama, no mío, que sigo siendo pobre.

Amor de toilette.

Si hay algo que define a Levi, aparte de maniático, peculiar, antipático y otros muchos adjetivos, es que es un hombre que nunca se arrepiente de lo que ha hecho. Es más, incluso ha adoptado un discursito al respecto muy oportuno para soltar a sus subalternos cuando la ocasión lo merece. Eren y otros muchos ya han pasado por la charla de "no puedes saber si has tomado la decisión correcta hasta que la tomas y no hay vuelta atrás".

Para alguien como él, que ha tenido una vida difícil y que ha pasado por vivir en un estercolero, ha tenido que robar y matar y ha sido criado por un asesino, es mucho más llevadero aceptarlo como que todo tiene su razón de ser a atormentarse por malas decisiones, sobre todo cuando muchas veces esas decisiones ni siquiera dependían de él.

Pero como por la boca muere el pez, en esos momentos Levi sí se estaba arrepintiendo de algo, quizás la primera vez en su vida, si hacía memoria.

Y eso era la construcción de una letrina junto al campo de entrenamiento.

Ni siquiera se trataba de un baño con todas las comodidades o un retrete de última generación, era simplemente un cuartucho de madera con un agujero en el suelo que, en su día pensó, sería más conveniente en caso de urgencia que tener que salir corriendo hasta el cuartel, con el peligro implícito de no llegar a tiempo.

Con el tiempo y el uso, el lugar alcanzó un estado de dejadez que incluso prefería tener que cagar detrás de un árbol y limpiarse con una piedra que acercarse a ese lugar infecto. El hedor que despedía se podía percibir a cincuenta metros a la redonda.

¿Cómo Don Limpio permitía que existiera un lugar tan asqueroso? Parecía un misterio sin resolver, aunque todo apuntaba a que había alcanzado tal grado de inmundicia que ni él mismo se atrevía a entrar, o que quería tenerlo como reserva para amenazar a los reclutas y tenerlos a raya si no querían tener que limpiarlo.

Fuera como fuese, no era el lamentable estado higiénico de la letrina lo que le había hecho arrepentirse de su instalación. Podía vivir con eso, muy a pesar de todo, en cambio, si había algo que molestase a Levi más que la suciedad, eso era que los demás lo tomaran por el pito del sereno.

Y esa era la razón por la que llevaba días pensando en que si no entraba un titán y pisoteaba la cabaña, sería él mismo quien la destrozaría una madrugada de estas mientras todos dormían. Porque el insomnio te hace pensar muchas cosas y te da muchas ideas, algo bueno tenía que tener.

Como cada mañana, se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento donde los soldados esperaban su llegada. Erwin y Hanji iban con él parte del camino para luego tomar rumbo a sus respectivos quehaceres, pero no pudieron evitar notar que Levi estaba más taciturno y tenso de lo normal.

-¿Qué pasa, Levi? ¿No has dormido bien? –preguntó Hanji.

-Nunca duermo, ni bien ni mal –contestó Levi sin apartar la vista del grupo de jóvenes con cara de querer asesinarlos.

-Bueno ya, es una expresión hecha –apuntó Hanji queriendo dar a entender que simplemente se preocupaba por su estado, no en un sentido tan literal.

-¿Qué coño come esta gente? –murmuró el sargento masticando las palabras con odio.

Erwin arqueó sus magníficas cejas a la vez que cruzaba la mirada con la líder de escuadrón.

-Pues lo mismo que nosotros, ¿por qué lo preguntas? –quiso saber el comandante sin tener ni idea de por donde iban los tiros.

-¿Estáis seguros de que no les ponen laxante o algo parecido? –insistió Levi– se pasan todo el puto día yendo al baño. Eso no es normal. ¿Estás segura de que no has sido tú y uno de tus experimentos?

La aludida soltó una carcajada antes de responder.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué iba a querer yo que estuvieran todo el día en el baño? ¿Qué interés científico tendría eso?

-¿Para joderme? –sugirió el afectado.

-Qué va. Créeme que no soy tan masoquista como para fastidiarte a propósito por amor al arte. Ya eres bastante difícil de llevar estando normal –se excusó Hanji.

Levi pareció satisfecho con la respuesta y siguió observando el ir y venir de jóvenes en peregrinación hasta el baño. Aún no había llegado al campo de entrenamiento por lo que, en teoría, no estaban haciendo nada malo pues no había empezado la clase. Sin embargo, la situación le inquietaba ya que, una vez empezaran, no dejarían de interrumpir levantando la mano y pidiendo permiso para ir.

-Entonces de veras que no entiendo qué le encuentran a ese sitio tan asqueroso. Ni que hubiera un _Glory Hole_… -masculló, más hablando para sí mismo que para que los demás le escucharan.

Pero lo hicieron.

-¿Un qué? –quiso saber Erwin.

Cuando recibió una mirada condescendiente de Levi supo que no se trataba de un tema decente a tratar en público.

-Se nota que te criaste en buenos barrios y no has tenido que ver los tugurios más decadentes del reino –quiso zanjar el tema Levi.

-Ah, ¿quieres decir uno o varios agujeros en la pared por donde…? -comenzó a decir Hanji pero Levi le tapó la boca al instante para que no siguiera. El comandante no necesitaba oír ese tipo de cosas.

-Haré la vista gorda y no querré saber cómo demonios sabes qué es eso –contestó Levi.

-Esto… bueno, en fin, es hora de irse ¿no, Erwin? –propuso Hanji con una risita nerviosa.

A lo que el comandante accedió enseguida. Era demasiado temprano y tenía el desayuno demasiado reciente para andar con temas tan escatológicos.

De este modo, dejaron a Levi solo ante el abrumador panorama de los reclutas meones y el misterioso e infecto cobertizo.

La clase comenzó como siempre, todos más rectos que una vela y sin atisbo de necesidades fisiológicas urgentes hasta que pasó media hora y estaban reunidos por grupos haciendo prácticas de ataque a campo abierto. Entre los grupos que en ese momento esperaban su turno, empezaron a levantarse manos tímidamente pidiendo permiso para ir al baño.

Levi, que aparte de muy mala leche también tenía muy buena memoria, comenzó a concederles permiso para ir, con el único propósito de hacer una lista mental de quiénes habían pasado por el retrete. Y como suele ocurrir que cuando das la mano te toman el brazo, los jóvenes que vieron que ese día el sargento estaba de buenas, empezaron a pedir permiso uno tras otro hasta que la situación se hizo insostenible y la clase terminó con un grito de su superior que les sugirió que si tenían la vejiga o el culo tan flojo como para no aguantar una clase completa, que mejor se pusieran pañales como los bebés.

Pero, oh, Levi estaba tan internamente satisfecho porque tenía su lista mental memorizada a la perfección que esa misma noche, cuando todos durmieran, acudiría al nefasto lugar a averiguar qué cojones pasaba allí.

Y eso hizo. Su ya insomnio crónico, agravado por la expectación, le hizo salir sigiloso del cuartel camino al campo de entrenamiento cuando se suponía que todos dormían desde hacía varias horas.

Provisto de útiles de campo, porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que se encontraría, entró a la letrina con la cara cubierta (que ni eso amortiguó lo más mínimo el hedor) y un pequeño candil para iluminarse.

Escrutó el lugar minuciosamente y no encontró nada raro aparte de la suciedad. Ni siquiera entre los tablones había nada escondido. Sí, era cierto que la letrina estaba sucia, pero nada fuera de lo común para ser una letrina colectiva de un cuartel. Desde luego el olor era peor que lo que aparentemente había allí, que no era más que mierda y orines tapados, eso sí, cuidadosamente con tierra.

Frustrado por no encontrar nada relevante, se dispuso a mirar por el exterior cuando al fin encontró lo que parecía ser el origen de la peregrinación incesante de adolescentes.

La parte interior de la puerta estaba repleta de cosas escritas que, si se paraba a leerlas, parecían tener un punto de origen que decía, desde la parte superior de la madera:

_"Busco a alguien que llene mi vacío interior."_

A esta simple y vaga frase se sucedían un montón de respuestas, algunas incluso generando sus propios hilos paralelos. Francamente, resultaba difícil saber quién había escrito cada cosa, sobre todo porque el contacto que Levi tenía con los chicos era de carácter práctico y rara vez se había encontrado con documentos escritos por ellos como para poder reconocer sus caligrafías. Sin embargo, algunos de los comentarios eran tan obvios que sólo con un poco de sentido común y algo de observación se podía saber perfectamente quién había sido su autor.

A la primera frase, siguió:

_"¡Pero concreta un poco más, hombre! ¿Qué te va la carne o el pescado?"_

_"¿No ves que quiere que llene su vacío interior? ¡Pues será una mujer!"_

_"A los hombres también se les puede llenar el vacío interior, por eso pregunto. Imbécil."_

_"¿Y qué pasa que a las mujeres no les puede ir el pescado o qué?"_ Intuía que se trataba de Ymir.

_"A mí me gusta el pescado pero prefiero la carneeeeeee y las paaaaataaaatas." _A lo que siguió un dibujito de una cara babeante.

_"Sasha, ¿te gusta el pescado? No lo sabía."_ Ésta que escribía con letra redonda y aniñada debía ser Historia. No se imaginaba a Mikasa, por ejemplo, escribiendo corazones en lugar de puntos sobre las íes. Y quedó confirmado que la anterior era Ymir, porque el mismo tipo de letra le contestó al lado: _"¿Qué pasa que no tienes suficiente conmigo?"_

_"Ein, pues claro, yo todo lo ke zea comestivle…" _Obviamente era Sasha de nuevo.

_"Sasha, que no van por ahí los tiros, mejor quédate calladita."_

_"Yo si quieres tengo medio kilo de carne en barra para quien quiera." _

_"¿En zerio? Yo claro ke kiero." _Cada vez que Sasha escribía le sangraban los ojos. Esa chica debía tomar clases de ortografía urgentemente.

_"Sasha, que no es lo que tú piensas."_

_"Carne en barra que está entre las piernas." _Comentario que venía acompañado de un dibujo de un pene con sus testículos.

_"Oh."_

_"El que gaste el papel que ponga otro, ¡guarros!" _Comentario aleatorio era aleatorio.

_"Medio kilo se me queda corto, busco algo más grande." _Seguido de un dibujo de una polla aún mayor que el anterior.

_"Entonces búscate un caballo."_

_"Jajajajaja, ¡Jean!" _

Ese comentario era el único que podía reconocer a simple vista. Era de Eren, ya que lo había tenido en su despacho rellenando papeles más de una vez y conocía su letra. Puesto que tenía que tenerlo vigilado, mejor sacar provecho de la situación.

Respecto a los demás comentarios, se veía que algunos habían sido escritos por personas que luego habían vuelto a intervenir pero aún no era capaz de saber a quién pertenecían. Salvo por Sasha y sus faltas de ortografía o Historia e Ymir a quienes ya tenía localizadas.

Aún así, había algo que le seguía inquietando de todo aquello y eso era ¿con qué demonios escribían? No quería ser mal pensado… por su salud mental y porque sería demasiado asqueroso pero había revisado el lugar centímetro a centímetro y no había encontrado nada con lo que se pudiera escribir…

_"No estaban hablando de mí, gilipollas." _¡Ajá!, ahí tenía ya localizado a Jean también.

_"A Jean sólo le interesa Mikasa." _Y una flechita que apuntaba encima, escrita por otra persona: _"Y Armin."_

_"No sé de dónde sacáis eso, no hay argumentos válidos para insinuar tal cosa. Y me estáis cansando ya. Me van las tías. Punto." _Y ahí tenía a Armin. Podría haberlo adivinado casi sin necesidad de haberse delatado. Así que a Armin le iban las mujeres… Interesante.

_"A mí sólo me interesa matar titanes." _Era obvio.

_"Que sí Eren, que ya sabemos que eres un petardo y un aburrido." _El comentario parecía escrito por Jean. Y tenía que darle la razón, pues la intervención de Eren casi le daba vergüenza ajena. Qué chico más monotemático con quince años que tenía para poder estar pensando en tetas y chochos como todos los jóvenes de su edad.

_"Y el sargento Levi." _Se sobresaltó a ver su nombre escrito en medio de todo aquel sinsentido. Y más aún pensar que estaban relacionándole con Eren. A ver si es que iban a tener razón y Eren en vez de estar pensando en tetas y chochos como debería, estaba pensando en penes y culos… De no haber sido por eso, jamás lo habría pensado. Tendría que andar con cuidado.

_"Iros a la mierda." _Respondió Eren quien, para su horror, ni confirmaba ni desmentía nada. Y reaccionar de esa manera tampoco decía mucho a su favor. Dios, ¿en qué berenjenal se había metido sólo por aceptar vigilar a un mocoso obsesionado?

_"Estamos en ella." _Respondió alguien con toda la razón del mundo porque la letrina no podía llamarse de otra manera.

_"Yo soy activo, si te interesa que llene tu vacío interior házmelo saber." _Respondió alguien que sensatamente había cambiado de tema para volver al hilo inicial.

_"Muy bonito, Reiner, muy bonito." _¿Bertholdt? En serio, ¿Bertholdt y Reiner? Como nunca daban guerra no les prestaba mucha atención. Tal vez debería hacerlo más a menudo porque algo así no era algo que a él le soliera pasar inadvertido.

_"Busco a OTRO que llene mi vacío interior." _Escribió Bertholdt parafraseando el comentario generador de todo y haciendo hincapié en el "otro" poniéndolo en mayúscula y bien resaltado.

_"¡Venga ya! Era una broma." _Le respondió Reiner. Sí claro, ahora hazte el tonto, pensó Levi.

_"Sí, broma, jajajaja *irónico*" _Escribió Bertholdt. Tenía que darle la razón al muchacho. Si al final iba a presenciar no sólo la búsqueda de su media naranja por parte de un anónimo sino varias discusiones de pareja.

_"¿Es que a nadie le va el sexo hetero aquí?" _Se trataba del mismo que afirmó tener medio kilo de carne en barra entre las piernas con testimonio gráfico incluido. Y en parte, después de lo que llevaba leído, tenía que darle un poco la razón. ¿No había nadie hetero entre todos aquellos adolescentes? ¿es que todos estaban confusos descubriendo su sexualidad? ¿o realmente el futuro de la humanidad estaba abocado a la extinción a este paso?

_"Quien haya cogido mi bufanda que me la devuelva AHORA. Estoy afilando mis cuchillas…" _Mikasa, no podía ser otra. La misma que escribió lo del papel higiénico. La única sensata y capaz de hacer comentarios fuera de lugar rompiendo la tensión.

_"Gracias." _Respondió la propia Mikasa, se veía que su amenaza había surtido efecto. ¿A quién con dos dedos de frente se le ocurría esconder la bufanda de Mikasa?

_"A lo mejor al comandante." _Contestó alguien a la pregunta anterior a la interrupción de Mikasa.

_"El comandante es demasiado guapo y perfecto para ser hetero." _¿Historia? Ya estaba viendo la colleja imaginaria por parte de Ymir. Y efectivamente, justo al lado, ésta le ponía _"¿Ahora eres bisexual?"_

¿Bisexual? Nunca se le habría ocurrido eso. Desde luego esos chicos tenían recursos para todo.

_"Le pone ojitos a Levi." _¿Por qué no podía reconocer a quién había escrito eso para castigarlo toda la eternidad? ¿Que Erwin le ponía ojitos a él? ¿Era en serio o es que él estaba tan amargado de la vida que ni se había dado cuenta? Si esos chicos conocieran a Erwin sabrían que Erwin sólo le pondría ojitos a un titán, igual que la loca de las gafas, no tenían cerebro para pensar en otra cosa. ¿Existía la palabra titansexual? Si no, deberían inventarla y a lo mejor, meter a Eren también en el saco.

_"¡Al sargento no le pone ojitos nadie! Que yo lo sé." _Oh no Eren, no la cagues más, pensó Levi antes de darse una palmada de frustración en la frente.

_"Sí, tú, Eren." _El comentario estaba rayado con tal ímpetu infantil que una de dos, o había sido Eren o Mikasa con sus cuchillas. Lamentablemente, aún así, se podía ver que lo había escrito Jean.Y entendía que Jean quisiera ridiculizar a Eren a cualquier precio pero NO cuando su nombre estaba envuelto en todo eso. Definitivamente era mejor calificar a Eren como titansexual que como homosexual o Levisexual, que era lo que todo el mundo parecía querer insinuar. En su lista mental anotó acallar esos rumores antes de que a esos mocosos se les ocurriera inventar dicho término.

_"Porque no llevas bragas que si no se te caerían cuando estás con él."_ Oh, dios, mío. Por todo el té del mundo que al día siguiente mandaría pintar esa puerta y borrar todos esos comentarios además de caerles un castigo extra.

_"Se le pueden caer los calzoncillos, hombre, no seas sexista." _Comentó Ymir.

_"¡A mí sólo me interesa matar titanes!" _Muy bien dicho, pensó Levi viendo que eso encajaba bien en lo de titansexual.

_"Que sí, que sí… zzzzzzzzz." _Otra vez Jean, pero tenía que volver a darle la razón en que Eren era tan pesado que aburriría hasta las piedras.

_"Por eso Mikasa mata titanes mejor que nadie, la pobre tiene energía sexual reprimida para regalar." _Viendo todos los comentarios empezaba a comprender el por qué Eren no le hacía ni puto caso a Mikasa, siendo una buena chica, que tampoco era fea y además era talentosa.

_"Yo me ofrezco voluntario." _Claramente era Kirschtein. Hasta él, que no prestaba atención a esas cosas se había dado cuenta. Si hubiera tenido algo con lo que escribir a mano le habría puesto un comentario al lado alentándole a hacerlo. De veras que Mikasa necesitaba fijarse en alguien que estuviera más por ella que el petardo de Eren.

_"Por encima de mi cadáver." _Otra vez Eren. Que ni come ni deja comer. Entrometido.

_"*Afilando cuchillas*" _Comentario de Mikasa apropiado era apropiado. No podía ser de otra manera e iba a acabar haciéndose fan de sus intervenciones. Nadie como ella para zanjar una discusión con estilo.

_"Por esa regla de tres, Levi entonces debe ser virgen." _No Armin, ¿tú también?, pensó decepcionado. ¿Por qué tenían la manía de sacar su nombre sin venir al caso? ¿Y qué cojones era eso de que era virgen?

_"Jajajajajaja."_

_"Muy buena Armin, aplicando la lógica para lo que interesa." _Tenía que admitir que el razonamiento había sido agudo y perspicaz si hubiera tratado de otra persona. Si trataba de él mismo, no tenía la más puta gracia.

_"Ey, que a mí me va el sexo hetero ¿alguna candidata?" _Otra vez el artista pinta-pitos, que a estas alturas parecía ser el único con su masculinidad intacta en todo el redil. A parte de Armin, que por mucho que lo afirmara aún tenía sus dudas al respecto.

_"Así que Connie es el del medio kilo de carne en barra… ¡Sasha!" _¿Era Connie? Vaya. Iba a tener que proponer una partida de dinero a Erwin para pagarles a esos dos un motel cuando tuvieran tiempo libre. Visto lo visto hasta el momento parecían la única esperanza de la humanidad para la perpetuación de la especie.

_"No boi a dejar ke me tomeis el pelo." _

_"Joder, para una hetero que hay y solo le interesa comer." _Como si le hubieran leído el pensamiento.

_"A mí me puede comer todo lo que quiera…" _Estaba a punto de celebrar que hubiera otro candidato interesado en la muchacha, más que nada por la variedad genética de las futuras generaciones, pero después de todo lo que había leído seguramente se tratara de otra mujer.

Y con esto se acabó la sesión. De momento. Porque estaba seguro de que al día siguiente seguirían pidiendo ir al baño para escribir tonterías. Ya tenía identificados a la mayoría pero, lo más inquietante era, no sólo las preferencias sexuales de sus discípulos, sino que la identidad del primer comentarista seguía siendo un misterio. Y no sólo eso, esa persona no había vuelto a intervenir en toda la conversación ni una sola vez.

¿Cómo demonios iba a poder dormir (o sentarse en una silla en su defecto) sin saberlo? Tendría que idear algo para averiguarlo.

* * *

><p>La noche había sido larga, y eso se traducía en unas ojeras más marcadas de lo habitual que no pasaron desapercibidas para Erwin y Hanji a la hora del desayuno.<p>

-¿Otra mala noche? –preguntó la mujer.

-Mis noches siempre son malas- respondió, cortante. ¿Por qué de repente todos se interesaban por cómo dormía últimamente?

-Puede que necesites un descanso. No tenemos misión hasta dentro de tres semanas, puedes tomarte unos días libres si quieres –comentó Erwin, preocupado.

Levi alzó la vista hasta el comandante y se encontró con su sonrisa radiante y su silueta enmarcada por el brillante sol de la mañana como un ángel bajando del cielo.

-Pásame el azúcar, por favor –solicitó Erwin.

Y en la ensoñación de Levi, éste habría jurado que le había guiñado un ojo.

Le pasó el azúcar con rapidez evitando el contacto visual y sacudiendo la cabeza para volver a la realidad cuanto antes. ¿En serio Erwin le ponía ojitos? Malditos mocosos…

Se refugió en la taza de té y engulló un trozo de pan para no tener que hablar. Y en ello estaba cuando oyó una voz conocida gritar su nombre a la lejanía y acercándose peligrosamente.

-¡Sargento Levi! –gritó Eren desde la otra punta del comedor corriendo hacia él como si fuera un oasis de agua en el desierto.

El muchacho fue interceptado por un pie de Levi en su pecho, que no soltó su taza de té, y que logró mantenerlo al menos a 1 metro de su persona. No, no quería a Eren pululando a su alrededor como un fan enloquecido en medio del comedor con todos los reclutas desayunando. Ya tenía bastante.

-Eso tan importante que tienes que decirme me lo puedes decir luego –y lo cogió de los hombros, le dio la vuelta y lo mandó de regreso a su mesa con un empujón.

Hanji y Erwin intercambiaron miradas cómplices y risitas por lo bajo. Pero Levi no se dio cuenta porque estaba demasiado absorto observando el panorama.

A algunas mesas de distancia estaban todos los jóvenes de la antigua formación 104. En extremos opuestos se encontraban Reiner y Bertholdt, quienes normalmente se sentaban juntos, y que en ese momento ni se miraban. Sasha se metía dos bollos de pan en la boca bajo la atenta mirada de Connie, que parecía fantasear con la idea de otra cosa a juzgar por su cara babeante. Mikasa afilaba dos cuchillos de untar mantequilla entre sí y Armin se apartaba el pelo ajustándoselo detrás de la oreja en un gesto muy poco masculino.

-¿Es que has averiguado algo? –preguntó la líder de escuadrón.

Tanto ella como Erwin conocían tan bien a Levi que eran capaces de traducir cada uno de sus gestos y parcas palabras como un libro abierto.

-Sí.

-¡Oh! ¿Y qué era? –preguntó muy interesada.

-La humanidad está destinada a la extinción y de aquí en adelante daré gracias a los dioses todos los días porque los titanes no tienen polla –respondió Levi muy ambiguamente.

Hanji soltó una carcajada y Erwin estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el café.

-Bueno, tienes razón, sería un espectáculo dantesco verlos correr con eso ahí colgando ¿no? Además que distraería demasiado.

-Te distraería a ti y a otros que como tú desarrollarían parafilias extrañas sobre eso –dijo Levi.

-¡Ey! ¿qué pasa? ¿estás insinuando que…? –replicó indignada.

-Erwin –la cortó Levi- no necesito ningún descanso pero quiero utilizar la partida de pintura que hay guardada en el almacén.

Y dicho esto se levantó de la mesa. Aún tenía algunas cosas que preparar antes del entrenamiento.

Nada hacía sospechar a los soldados que esa mañana no tendrían una clase práctica al uso cuando llegaron al campo. Ya en formación, Levi se paseó delante de ellos para indicarles que esa mañana tendrían que hacer una redacción proponiendo nuevos modelos de agrupamiento para expediciones.

Por supuesto que no necesitaba nada de eso, normalmente era Erwin quien se encargaba de ese tipo de cosas, pero era la única manera de obtener documentos manuscritos por todos ellos con los que poder contrastar los mensajes de la letrina.

Por la cara de los chicos se veía que querían protestar pero no se atrevían. Él les pasó una hoja de papel con algo en lo que apoyarse y les ordenó que debían sentarse en el suelo para redactar el informe.

Se sorprendió cuando todos ellos sacaron un lápiz del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Así que era eso… Había planeado no darles nada con lo que escribir con el fin de descubrir con qué demonios lo hacían y donde lo guardaban. Lo que no se esperaba era que cada uno de ellos llevara consigo un lápiz para escribir en la puerta.

En todo el rato que estuvieron escribiendo a algunos se les ocurrió la idea de levantar la mano para pedir permiso e ir al retrete. Levi, que ya lo tenía previsto, puso en marcha su plan. Sería él quien decidiría quienes podían ir para comprobar el orden y quienes habían pasado por la letrina.

Después de rechazar la propuesta de varios, fue Mikasa quien levantó la mano. Y Levi aceptó. Obviamente todos protestaron.

-¿Por qué ella sí puede y nosotros no?

-Porque Mikasa es lo bastante buena como para irse a cagar y volver mientras lucha contra un titán y no morir en el intento –argumentó Levi.

La mencionada le reprochó el comentario con un "¡Sargento!" acompañado de mejillas enrojecidas, pero no por ello desaprovechó la ocasión y salió de allí antes de que cambiara de opinión.

Cuando regresó, fue Ymir quien levantó la mano.

-¿Puedo ir al servicio? Tengo la regla y ella también –dijo, claramente mintiendo y cogió de la mano a Historia y se la levantó también contra su voluntad haciendo que quisiera que se la tragara la tierra.

-Mala suerte –fue todo lo que dijo Levi.

-¡No es justo! Son necesidades femeninas ineludibles.

-¿Cuándo estés luchando con un titán también le vas a decir que se espere porque tienes la regla? Calla y escribe.

Al rato, fue Armin quien pidió permiso y también tuvo el privilegio de que Levi se lo concediera.

-¿Por qué él sí y nosotras no? –alegó Ymir indignada.

-Porque Armin no tiene que aprender a aguantar sus necesidades, se cagará encima igualmente en cuanto vea un titán.

Y Armin se fue corriendo antes de que a Levi se le ocurriera otro argumento más humillante.

De este modo, la clase concluyó satisfactoriamente según los planes de Levi. Ya tenía lo más importante, un fajo de documentos manuscritos por todos y cada uno de ellos. El resto, tendría que esperar un par de días más hasta dar con la solución. No había dado permiso ese día a todos para ir al baño, sino sólo a unos pocos escogidos porque de esa manera le sería más fácil identificar los comentarios. En unos días terminaría de dar permiso a todos y así comprobar quiénes habían escrito y cuándo lo habían hecho.

Tuvo que contenerse las prisas por visitar letrina y esperar a que cayera de nuevo la noche para no levantar sospechas. No obstante, cuando lo hizo, ya bien entrada la madrugada y de nuevo provisto del candil y los documentos, se percató de que aquellos jóvenes eran más listos de lo que pensaba.

Los comentarios del día no seguían la tónica general de los anteriores sino que se veía claramente que los adolescentes se estaban dando cuenta de que algo raro estaba pasando con él.

_"No es por nada pero creo que el sargento se ha dado cuenta."_ Apuntó Mikasa. Esa chica tan observadora como siempre. Era una suerte haber dado permiso a unos pocos y así poder saber de antemano el orden de intervención.

_"Sí, si no queremos tener que limpiar esto de un momento a otro, mejor dejar de escribir comentarios aquí o nos castigará." _Explicó Armin, quien también parecía haberse dado cuenta de todo. Ese chico definitivamente tenía madera de futuro comandante. Además, debería enseñar a Erwin el esquema que había hecho en clase, bastante ingenioso. Tal vez le sirviera para crear alguna táctica nueva de formación en campo abierto.

_"¿Cómo va a ser eso? ¡Por nada del mundo entraría a un sitio como este!"_ Escribió Historia.

_"Busquemos otro sitio."_ Propuso Ymir. Al final les había dado permiso a ambas. Aunque no se creía que fuera cierto lo de la menstruación, ¿y si al final era verdad? Además de que tenía que dejarles a todos tarde o temprano para elaborar su plan.

_"¿Cómo? ¡se nos acaba el tiempo! Pues nada, ahí va: Sasha, desde esta mañana no dejo de pensar en cómo te comías los bollos de pan. Si quieres nos vemos esta noche en el establo." _Propuso Connie. Cómo se notaba que a los chicos les costaba mucho menos expresar este tipo de cosas cuando no estaban cara a cara.

_"Bale."_ Esa era Sasha. Oh, ¿estaba accediendo? Levi estaba sorprendido.

_"¿Y yo puedo seguir escribiendo? No tengo nada que ocultar ¡yo solo quiero matar titanes!"_ Era obvio quién lo había escrito…

_"Sí, Eren, escribe si lo que quieres es que Levi te castigue, que ya sabemos todos que es lo que estás deseando."_ ¿Ese había sido Reiner? No se lo habría esperado de él, que siempre parecía tan buen compañero y tan amable. Un comentario así se lo podría haber esperado de Jean, pero Jean fue quien escribió el siguiente.

_"¡Cabrones! Me habéis quitado el establo, ¿ahora donde quedo yo con Mikasa?"_ Escribió Jean bastante indignado y con demasiadas ilusiones.

_"En tu imaginación."_ Ilusiones que hábilmente Mikasa se acababa de encargar de tirar por tierra.

Creía que ahí ya acababa todo, porque habían sido diez comentarios y había dado permiso a nueve personas (si no contaba con que Mikasa había escrito dos veces), por eso se quedó muy descolocado cuando vio que había un último mensaje.

Y se trataba de la persona que había iniciado todo.

No había dado permiso a nadie más ni tampoco la letra coincidía con ninguna de las que tenía en los documentos.

Teniendo en cuenta que su comentario decía lo siguiente: _"Estaré mañana por la noche a las doce en punto en el campo de entrenamiento por si alguien está interesado en llenar mi vacío interior."_

De ahí podía deducir varias cosas. Que el comentario había sido escrito después de que la clase terminara. Y que difícilmente nadie lo habría podido leer a no ser que hubiera ido expresamente a la letrina, cosa que parecía bastante poco probable. Por tanto, con un poco de suerte, él sería el único que de momento, se habría enterado de la convocatoria.

Si pintaba ahora mismo la puerta, nadie más se enteraría y podría pillar in fraganti al misterioso anónimo.

Vale, en condiciones normales quizás hubiera ido a frustrar el tórrido encuentro de Connie y Sasha en el establo, a lo mejor y aún llegaba a tiempo. Pero después de toda la información obtenida pensó que, ya que eran los únicos que seguramente dieran hijos a la humanidad en un futuro, mejor facilitar las cosas en vez de entorpecerlas.

Así que sólo le quedaba esperar a la media noche del día siguiente. Se le iba a hacer eterno. Aunque mientras tanto para hacer tiempo podía ir pintando la puerta.

* * *

><p>El día pasó lento, lentísimo hasta llegar a la media noche. Su plan había concluido antes de tiempo por lo que ya no tenía mucho sentido dejar pasar a los jóvenes por turnos a la letrina.<p>

De todos modos, fue una frustración evidente para todos el encontrarse la puerta recién pintada e impoluta y con un sargento vigilante que no les dejaba escribir nada salvo limpiar a fondo la casucha. Tal y como bien había predicho Armin para el disgusto general.

A partir de ese día sería borrón y cuenta nueva, y todo perfectamente limpio aunque eso sí, se encargaría de revisarlo por si acaso volvía a ver movimientos migratorios de nuevo. Más que nada ya por la curiosidad de ver a dónde llevaba todo aquello. ¿Seguirían enfadados Reiner y Bertholdt? ¿Conseguiría algún día Jean una cita con Mikasa? ¿Habría testimonios de primera mano del encuentro entre Sasha y Connie? ¿Encontraría Eren otra aspiración en la vida que matar titanes? ¿Realmente Armin era hetero? Tenía que admitir que era un buen método para enterarse de los entresijos de las vidas personales de sus soldados, aunque en teoría era algo que no debía interesarle lo más mínimo.

Pero sí le interesaba la identidad del anónimo, por lo que esa noche a las doce en punto se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento. Primero oculto, aunque luego de comprobar que allí no había absolutamente nadie, decidió salir de su escondite y sentarse a esperar.

Empezaba a pensar que al haber pintado la puerta esa persona creería que nadie había leído su mensaje y sería inútil aparecer por allí. Y en ello estaba, casi a punto de irse cuando oyó alguien que lo llamaba por detrás.

-¡Ey!

Conocía bien esa voz y no le hacía falta girarse para saber que se trataba de Hanji, que parecía saltar de una rama cercana.

-¿Qué haces tú también aquí?- preguntó Levi al ver cómo su compañera tomaba asiento junto a él en el suelo.

Por un instante pensó que Hanji también quería averiguar la identidad del anónimo pero en cuanto la mujer no contestó y se limitó a reír en respuesta a su pregunta, se dio cuenta de que no era precisamente eso.

-¡No jodas! –exclamó Levi, indignado- ¿Eras tú?

Muchas veces dicen que la primera idea es la buena, y ahí tenía que dar la razón al refrán, pues lo primero que pensó al ver la peregrinación de adolescentes al retrete fue que se trataba de una broma pesada de Hanji.

-¡Claro que era yo! –se delató la mujer.

-Pero no me cuadra… conozco tu letra y esa… -dudó Levi, aún sin querer creer que sólo se trataba de Hanji.

-¿Cómo eres tan inocente? ¡Parece mentira! Es tan fácil como escribir de otra manera –respondió Hanji.

Levi se sintió muy estúpido por un instante. ¿Cómo no había caído en eso?

-Mira que te pregunté si no lo habías hecho tú para joderme –le reprochó. Tanto trazar un plan, noches de insomnio extra y todo para caer en la trampa de Hanji.

-No lo había hecho para joderte.

-¿Ah no? Dime entonces para qué, porque no lo entiendo –protestó el sargento.

-Admito que lo hice al principio como un estudio sociológico para ver el comportamiento de los jóvenes ante estímulos externos bajo un régimen de anonimato –explicó la científica que sólo obtenía miradas asesinas por parte de su interlocutor conforme iba desvelando el misterio.

-Bah, ¿y qué interés tiene eso con los titanes? Si te aburres seguro que Erwin puede darte tareas mucho más útiles que estudios sociológicos de mierda.

-He dicho al principio… -apuntó la mujer.- Pero luego te vi tan entregado que no pude evitar seguirte un poco el juego, la verdad.

Hanji apartó la mirada y la posó en el suelo. Aunque sonreía se notaba que sus palabras iban titubeando a medida que hablaba. Sus dedos nerviosos se encargaban de pintar cosas sin sentido sobre la tierra.

-Sí, claro, al final me dirás que era una manera de pedirme una cita. ¡Venga hombre! –dijo Levi como si esa posibilidad que se había dibujado en su mente de repente fuera muy muy improbable.

-Pues sí, se podría decir que quise un paso más allá y lo aproveché –murmuró Hanji casi sin querer confirmarlo.

De repente todo cobraba sentido y de repente nada tenía sentido. Hanji empezó todo aquello con un propósito pero luego de hablar con él, de verlo en el desayuno y saber que Levi lo había descubierto, de saber que había pedido permiso a Erwin para pintar la caseta… ¿Al final había querido aprovechar todo eso para algo así?

-¡No seas ridícula! ¿Por qué todo esto para pedirme una cita? Habérmela pedido y ya está, ¡joder! Que llevo tres días sin pegar ojo.

Hanji rió, nerviosa.

-¿Si te la hubiera pedido directamente me habrías dicho que sí?

Levi se encogió de hombros. No sabía qué responder. No era de los que acudían a citas muy a menudo y mucho menos que se las solieran pedir a él. Era algo que le cogía totalmente de improviso.

-Supongo.

Ambos se quedaron callados sin saber cómo continuar.

-Entonces, ¿esto es una cita? –preguntó Levi, sin tenerlo muy claro aún.

-Si quieres…-contestó Hanji.

-No sé, siempre había pensado que el lugar para llevarte a la cita perfecta sería un sitio donde hubiera cosas para diseccionar.

-No estaría mal –convino Hanji, desde luego que Levi la conocía bien.

-A falta de un sitio con cosas para diseccionar, un sitio con titanes –propuso Levi.

Los ojos de Hanji se iluminaron más aún bajo la luz de la luna.

-No soy hombre de llevar flores en la primera cita pero… te podría capturar un titán –bromeó Levi con tono serio.

-¿En serio? ¿Cogemos los caballos? –propuso Hanji.- Es media noche, ahora estarán aletargados.

-Erwin nos va a matar –presagió Levi con tono derrotado. Había abierto la caja de Pandora y no había vuelta atrás.

-¡Nah! Erwin es un pedazo de pan –le animó Hanji.

Se pusieron de pie e iban de camino a los establos cuando Levi la detuvo.

-Un momento. No sé si es buena idea acercarse al establo. Puede que esté ocupado y estemos frustrando el futuro de la humanidad –dijo Levi con tono grave.

Hanji rió, había leído los mensajes de la puerta y sabía de qué iba la cosa. Aún así, esperó a que Levi se acercara a ver si podían coger los caballos. Siempre había pensado que una cita con Levi debía ser… diferente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Pues eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestros comentarios. (También me disculpo de antemano si no os respondo los reviews, no tengo tiempo y a veces cuando puedo hacerlo ya han pasado meses y me parece que queda un poco fuera de lugar porque esa persona ni siquiera se acordará de qué fic estoy hablando XD)

Como dije, tenía esta idea desde hace tiempo pero no tenía clara cual iba a ser la pareja final, si es que había pareja. Como la adapté para el intercambio navideño al final metí Levi/Hanji que era una de las parejas que le gustaban a la chica que me tocó. No sé cual habría puesto si no (una de las primeras ideas era que el escritor anónimo fuera Jean y terminara en un Jean/Mikasa), pero ésta me gustó cómo quedaba al final y eso que el Levi/Hanji no es que me vuelva loca pero tampoco me disgusta porque los veo muy en plan amigos que se conocen muy bien y que en el fondo se quieren aunque estén todo el día pinchándose mutuamente XD.

Tengo muchos fics que quiero escribir y muy poco tiempo, así que no sé ni cuando ni con qué volveré por aquí. Espero que pronto.

¡Besitos!

Ak


End file.
